The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of cutting a work cloth with a cutting needle, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine on which a cutting needle can be mounted is known. The cutting needle is provided with a sharp cutting edge on its tip. The sewing machine cuts the work cloth by causing the cutting needle to pierce the work cloth repeatedly by moving a needle bar on which the cutting needle is mounted up and down.
For example, a sewing machine is known that is provided with a plurality of needle bars, and a cutter blade that is a cutting needle is mounted on each of two of the needle bars. The cutting edge of one of the cutter blades is formed such that it is oriented in a direction that is orthogonal to the direction in which the warp threads (the longitudinal threads) of the work cloth extend. The cutting edge of the other one of the cutter blades is formed such that it is oriented in a direction that is orthogonal to the direction in which the weft threads (the transverse threads) of the work cloth extend. The sewing machine cuts the longitudinal threads and the transverse threads of the work cloth by operating the individual needle bars while moving the work cloth.